The Angel Cold War
by YowatUp
Summary: The Three Eva Pilots, Shinji, Asuka and Rei, are transported to a NERV base in the USA with the Cold War at full swing. The USA and the USSR are reluctant to work together to solve the crisis. Meanwhile, Shinji sees in Reagan the father he has never had. An AU where the teenagers are fighting the Angels during the 80's. (I do not own Evangelion or its characters)
1. Prologue

Shinji woke up to an unfamiliar ceiling. He was dressed in a plain blue hospital gown lying in a semi comfortable bed. Memories from the previous day hadn't arrived yet. He just felt an aching sensation in his left hand. _Ghost pain_ he thought, _that's odd…_

He got up from bed and looked in the mirror. He slightly combed his brownish hair with his hands and sighed. He felt exhausted. He couldn't remember the previous day and, deep inside, he felt somewhat glad about it. He didn't know why.

Shinji walked out of the room and was greeted with a white walled empty hallway. A sad sight really. He wasn't expecting a "Welcome back" party, but for there to not even be nurses keeping an eye on him… it pained him. A lot.

Walking through the silent hallway, Shinji started to remember. Misato, the Eva, his dad… his dad. That bastard! He only called him because he needed him! Shinji couldn't quite place his exact feeling. Was he angry? Yes. Was he sad too? Yes. But he still felt the urge to make Gendo proud of him. Maybe because he is the only parent figure he has.

 _I wanted to make him proud._ Shinji thought. _I knew he hated me and I still tried to show off in the battle…_

Shinji looked at his left arm. He clenched and unclenched his fist. His arm was fine but it didn't feel fine. It was weird.

He was drowned in his thoughts when Misato approached him. He didn't even notice her when she was right in front of his face.

Misato cleared her throat.

"Ah!" Shinji looked up to see Misato's smirk. "S-Sorry. Didn't see you there…" Shinji smiled shyly.

Misato's smirk turned into a soft smile and said "Don't worry Shin-kun! After what you've been put through..." Shinji lowered his head and Misato cursed her poor choice of words.

"Hey!" Misato punched Shinji's shoulder, softly. "Don't feel so down. You did great yesterday! It was your first victory!" 

_It didn't feel like a victory though…_ Shinji thought.

Misato could read his thoughts and decided to change the subject. "Your dad called for a small meeting with the pilots. He wants to see you."

Shinji didn't look relieved at all after hearing that. "Right now?"

"Yes. Follow me. The commander isn't a patient man."

/

Gendo sat in his office quite frustrated really. He thought that with the resurgence of the Angels the world would unite against a common threat and he could put his plan in motion. He was severely disappointed when the old idiot, Cherneko, announced he wouldn't compromise the "purity" of the USSR by making a deal with the "devil" that is capitalism. He even stepped up his Defense spending. He is only a puppet of the governing class in the Soviet Union. Their reluctance to show compromise, even on the verge of Armageddon, enraged Gendo to a very high degree.

"They were always like this. They almost didn't help us when the Angels first attacked!" Fuyutsuki, the vice commander, argued.

"Reagan isn't making it easy for them either." Gendo shot back. "I warned him about taking a hard line against the Soviets, he didn't listen."

"Well… it is popular with the public…"

Fuyutsuki had him there. While Reagan's methods and overall political maneuvering is… debatable, his appeal to the public is unquestionable. It had allowed Nerve to stay afloat against SEELE's criticisms. Just one endorsement changed the whole situation. SEELE was in ruins and he was thriving. He owed Reagan for that.

Fuyutsuki pressed his earpiece. "Your son and Mayor Katsuragi are waiting to get in."

"What about Rei?" Gendo asked.

"She is still in a bad condition. It is not safe to bring her in."

"Fine." Gendo grunted. "Let the Third Child and the Mayor in."

/

The tension was palpable in the air. Shinji just stood there, in silence, not daring to look his dad in the eye. Gendo sat in silence too, keeping his eyes fixed on Shinji.

"What did you call us for, sir?" Misato suddenly asked.

"We have received an order from the US government." Gendo said, with his gaze still fixated on Shinji.

 _You, taking an order? Ha! Talk about karma._ Misato thought. She tried extremely hard to suppress her forming smirk.

"President Ronald Reagan himself asked for the chosen pilots to be taken to a NERV base in Washington D.C. Mayor Katsuragi and I are coming too." Gendo explained. Shinji looked up, surprised. "There we will meet up with the Second Child from Germany."

"We'll be leaving in the morning. Dismissed." Gendo turned his back on Shinji, implying this wasn't up to question.

Shinji stood there, stunned.

/

Rei was packing. Not that she had several clothes to pack anyways. The news hadn't fazed her in the slightest. Gendo had been kind enough to tell them to her personally. He had gone to her hospital room wearing a smile all throughout, even though Rei knew the sudden change of events made him upset.

Once she had finished packing, she decided to walk around the NERV headquarters. She noticed the staff was in quite an upbeat mood. News travel quickly in NERV and almost everyone seemed to be happy that Gendo was leaving. Rei couldn't understand why. The commander was always so nice with her. She would probably feel devastated if he abandoned her.

In between all the happy staff, Rei spotted Shinji sitting in a corner of the installations. He seemed deep in thought. He was even listening to his SDAT. Rei approached him and noticed a sad look on his face. She was curious as to what he was thinking.

She tapped his shoulder and Shinji jumped in surprise. He looked sideways and saw the blue haired girl from yesterday.

"Oh! Y-you have recovered." He stuttered.

"Yes." Rei confirmed.

Silence.

"Uh-Um" Shinji felt uncomfortable. She didn't seem like the talkative type of person. He then remembered she had touched his shoulder and asked her, "What do you want?"

Rei looked at him. "You looked sad, is something wrong?"

Shinji sighed. "Yes. A lot is wrong actually." Rei just stared at him, urging him to go on. "I just… I'm scared. Leaving Japan, leaving everything behind…"

Rei continued to stare at him. Shinji looked at her "Aren't you scared too?" Rei shook her head and responded "No. I have nothing here, except for the commander. I have nothing to lose."

Shinji was left speechless. Rei turned around and walked away, leaving Shinji deep in thought.

/

The Third Child stood in the platform waiting for the NERV helicopter to arrive. Gendo, Rei and Misato were with him. Gendo stood at the front with his arms behind his back. Rei was at his side. Shinji and Misato were behind standing side by side. Misato looked down towards Shinji. She saw the unreadable expression in his face and kneeled to meet his eye level.

"Are you fine Shinji?" Misato asked.

Shinji didn't move his gaze. "I am."

"Aren't you scared to leave Japan behind?"

Shinji finally looked at her and smiled. "I have nothing here to leave behind."

/


	2. Chapter 1

Ronald Reagan sat in the Oval Office. Ever since he had entered this room he had felt at home. He blended in perfectly. The room first occupied by John Adams had three large windows behind Reagan's desk facing south. On the opposite end of the room there was a fireplace as old as the room itself. The fireplace had a more ceremonial and traditional value than a practical one. Despite this, every president who had set foot on the room had lit it up at least once. There were four doors: the east door opens to the Rose Garden; the west door leads to a private study and dining room; the northwest door opens onto the main corridor of the West Wing; and the northeast door opens to the office of the president's secretary.

The room itself was decorated to Reagan's liking, as it was allowed for president's to design the room according to their tastes. He had chosen President Ford's red drapery to hang around the windows and he had replaced the straight lines that were the wood floor for a set of diagonal lines that pointed towards the center of the room. The rug was designed by non-other than his beautiful wife: Nancy Reagan. On his desk, made from the timber of the H.M.S. Resolute, an abandoned British ship discovered by an American vessel and returned to the Queen of England as a token of friendship and goodwill, he kept two plaques that perfectly embodied his world view. They simply read "It can be done" and "There's no limit to what a man can do or where he can go if he doesn't mind who gets the credit."

He was currently in a meeting with his Vice-President George H. W. Bush and his Secretary of State George P. Shultz. The president was being briefed about the Chosen Children. Reagan stretched his hand out to reach a bean form his Jelly Bellies jar (Yes, he added that).

"Vice Commander Fuyutsuki has confirmed that Commander Ikari, Mayor Katsuragi and the First and Third children are on their way to the carrier the Second Child is at. The carrier is currently located in the South China Sea." Shultz explained. He was an old man, not that Reagan had much room to talk. Despite being over 60 years old, the man was in his prime. He was sharp and very observant, the perfect right hand man for the President. "They will all be arriving at the LA Port in a few days. We have prepared a transport to take you to LA as fast as possible."

"Thank you Shultz." Reagan smiled. He was a charming man. Even the coldest person ever would melt as soon as Reagan smiled to him. Shultz was no exception. Reagan turned to Bush. "Take care of things around here while I'm gone, will you?"

"It would be my pleasure, sir." Bush replied. George H. W. Bush was the total opposite of Shultz. He was more relaxed and more fixated on domestic policy rather than the rest of the world. He often tried to convince Reagan to wage a war against drugs.

Reagan was pleased with his answer. Suddenly, his expression darkened. "I do have concerns about the Commander though. I wonder why he has decided to accompany the children. I didn't ask for his presence in my petition…"

Bush just waved his concerns off. "He probably just wants to keep an eye on his son."

"Maybe…" Reagan was still worried. He barely knew Gendo, but he didn't seem like the fatherly type. He had met him when he asked for his endorsement of NERV way back in 1982. Ikari seemed cold and calculative, not at all the type of person who would do something risky for someone he loves. He didn't even seem like he would love someone.

However, he would have time to worry about this later. There were more pressing issues. He turned to Shultz and asked "What was China's response to our call for unity?"

"Still undecided." Shultz said.

Just then, the secretary of defense, Caspar W. Weinberger, entered the room with two men in black suits. He was a younger man who would be considered handsome by a wide range of ladies. However, he looked sickly and anxious.

"Sir!" Weinberger shouted. Reagan was startled. "Our reconnaissance team has found an Angel in the Pacific Ocean. We believe it is very close to American Soil. Sir, you will be escorted to the Safe Room immediately."

Shultz and Bush were escorted out of the room followed by one of the men. Reagan stood up. He asked "What about Nancy?"

"She is waiting in the room for you sir." Weinberger answered. "Follow me."

Reagan followed the man. "We are still waiting for your permission to mobilize troops."

"Of course." Weinberger rambled on. Reagan tried to concentrate on what the man was saying, but his mind, strangely enough, kept drifting back to one thought: _Stay safe children._

/

Asuka Langley Soryu stood at a side of the carrier. She was looking at the massive ocean in front of her and she felt bored to tears. She had spent more than a whole week in the damned ship! She had nothing to do and she was starting to get irritated. She was even tired of seeing the same faces every day. She was even starting to be bored of Kaji! Kaji of all people! What kind of sick twisted joke was God playing on her?

She huffed and started heading towards her dreaded room. She loved Reagan. The strong man who could "Make America Great Again." His optimism was infectious and Asuka admired him for that. However, she hated his timing. They were already half way to Japan when Reagan asked for the presence of the Children in Washington D.C. Needless to say, Asuka was thrilled as soon as she had heard the news. She could barely contain her enthusiasm. As time passed by, though, she had been becoming less excited and more annoyed. She started releasing her rage on the crew members and barely anyone wanted to speak with her. Not that she wanted to speak with them either!

They had gone all the way to Japan just to be taken to the USA before they could set foot on land. Asuka was sure she was getting sick from being on the ship for so long. She was reaching her bedroom door when Kaji approached her.

"Yo!" He greeted.

Asuka forced a smile. "Kaji!" She hugged him.

Kaji chuckled at her antics and broke the hug. "As lively as ever!"

Asuka smiled at the compliment. This was just what she needed to better her mood. "Do you want to come into my room?" She asked, trying her best to sound flirtatious.

Kaji just ignored her advances. He was so used to her flirting it was almost like he was in autopilot. "Maybe later, kid." Asuka's expression saddened when he called her kid. "Right now you have to get ready for our very important guests."

"Guests?" Asuka's expression now brightened at the mention of guests.

Kaji chuckled. "Yes, the Commander, his son, the First Child and Mayor Misato will accompany us the rest of the trip.

Asuka groaned. "Why can't more interesting people be our guests?"

"Don't feel so down." The man kneeled to mirror Asuka's eye level. "I've heard the Third Child, Ikari's son, has defeated an Angel all on his own without previous training." He stated matter-of-factually.

Asuka gasped. That couldn't be! Someone defeating an Angel on their first time piloting an Eva? No way! "You are lying!"

"Am not!" Kaji responded, faking anger. "He even reached 40% synch with his Eva!" He proudly proclaimed, striking something trying to resemble a hero pose.

Asuka was stunned. She was, for the first time in her life, speechless. After witnessing her reaction, Kaji decided to leave her to her thoughts.

 _No boy could have possibly done something like that! He must be a man!_ Asuka fantasized. _I'll look gorgeous for the commander's son. I'll leave him stunned!_

With this new goal in mind, Asuka locked herself in her room debating what she should wear.

/

Gendo looked at the sleeping form of Rei in front of him. No, not look, he was basically staring at her. Everyone was asleep except for him. He could stare at her all he wanted, without fear of getting caught. He thought Rei looked beautiful. He felt a sudden urge to go up to her and hug her. He remained seated though. She looked a lot like _her_. That was her purpose after all. For him she is the only daughter he has ever had. He loves her. Maybe not for what she is but because of what or who she reminds him of. He let a single tear roll down his cheek. Not that anyone would see it anyway…

He looked over to the Third child and, all of a sudden, he felt enraged. He would never call such a wimp his son. He had abandoned him since small thinking that it might have made him tougher. However, it only made him a submissive little bitch. He would never love him. It didn't matter how many Angels he killed or how many wars he won. If he didn't need him to pilot Unit 01 he would have let him to die…

/

"So… Shinji, excited to meet your new 'companion'" Misato teased.

"Misato…" The third child grunted. He was beet red. Misato had nonstop teased him about the Second Child since the morning. She had shown him a picture of the red haired German girl and asked him what he thought of her. A "gorgeous" stumbled out of his mouth and Misato took the opportunity to tease him to no end.

Right now, as the helicopter descended, he felt very nervous. He wanted to make a good impression on the girl. Not that he was looking to get laid or anything, but he really wanted a friend. The closest thing he currently had to a friend was Rei…

He really needed new friends.

The helicopter finally reached the ground. Gendo got off first, followed by Rei and Misato. Last of all was Shinji. As he got off, he started looking for the Second Child with his gaze. In his search, Shinji note that the carrier was gigantic. He had never seen such a large ship. The NERV logo shined in every corner of the carrier.

"Rest." Gendo said to the NERV staff that was doing a military salute. A dark haired man stepped forward and shook hands with the commander.

"Hello again, sir." The man said. "Been a long time, eh?"

"It has." Gendo stated, coldly. The man then moved past him and towards Misato.

"Hello Mayor," the man greeted Misato. He didn't shake hands but he did wink at her. Misato grunted. Before Shinji could make out an explanation for her reaction, the man stood in front of him.

"My name is Kaji, nice to meet you." Kaji stretched his hand out to Shinji. He took it and smiled.

"I'm Shinji, nice to meet you too."

When Kaji moved to greet Rei, Shinji turned his head only to find himself staring at a beautiful red head. The red pigtails she wore went lower than her shoulders. She looked stunning in a yellow dress that reached a little over her knees. It also complemented her form quite well, hugging in all the right places…

Despite looking like a blushing idiot and being very nervous, Shinji managed to blurt out an "I'm Shinji, nice to meet you" while stretching out his hand to the Second Child.

Asuka was, for lack of a better word, disappointed. She had pictured the Third Child like a buffed man who brimmed with confidence. However, what was in front of her…

The thought that kept appearing in her mind was: _this scrawny and nervous kid defeated an Angel on his own?_

As much as she wanted to yell at him for not looking or being how she had pictured him to be, she had to keep up her image. Especially in front of his father, the commander. She would have time to pester him later.

She started to stretch out her hand when a gust of wind lifted her lower part of the dress up, giving Shinji a full view of her white panties. Both teens blushed. Shinji couldn't look away as much as he wanted to. She was just too beautiful.

Asuka, enraged by his unmoving gaze, slapped the Third Child in the face.

"What was that for?" Shinji asked in pain.

"It is a fairly reasonable price for peeping, isn't it?" Asuka retorted. "PERVERT!"

"It isn't like I wanted to see your panties!"

"Don't lie you stupid pervert!"

The two children started bickering. They were so distracted in their verbal fight that they didn't notice Kaji, Misato, Gendo and Rei leaving with most of the personnel.

/

"I'm sorry, okay?" Shinji desperately said in the ground. They had lost track of time and, by now, they were left all alone by the crew.

"You aren't sorry!" Asuka angrily responded. She raised her hand to hit him. Asuka then noticed the expression on his face. It was one of pure terror. However, she wasn't looking at her or her hand for that matter. Wide eyed he pointed forwards and Asuka turned around to look. Her initial reaction was one of shock, but it was quickly replaced with a smirk.

"Finally, an opportunity!" She proudly declared.

Shinji thought she was nuts.

"I and Unit 02 will teach you a lesson Angel!" She stated. After saying that, she started to sprint inside the compartments of the carrier, having forgotten of her argument with the Third Child.

Shinji stumbled to his feet and started chasing after the foreigner.

"Asuka, wait up!"

Asuka reached the damped locker rooms and grabbed her plugsuit. The room was dark and was characterized by the color green. A dark one at that. Before she started to remove her clothes she turned around, filled with foreboding. Shinji's blushing face met her own. She, however, was red of anger more than embarrassment.

"I knew you were a pervert!" She cried moving towards him, her hand clenching into a fist.

"I-I-I c-c-came here t-to help-p you… I didn't think you would change…" Shinji stuttered. He started walking back until he hit his back against one of the locker files.

Asuka grunted. "Of course!" she said mockingly. "Take this if you want to help." She threw one of her extra red plugsuits to Shinji. "Put it on. And no peeping, OK?"

Shinji gulped and started to undress himself. He didn't even complain that the plugsuit was made with the female body in mind…

Asuka undressed too, always keeping her gaze on Shinji, who was turning his back on her, so that he couldn't peep. She made a mental note to herself that he went out of his way to not even catch a glimpse of her. Maybe she had misjudged him…

Asuka was so drowned in her thoughts that she didn't notice that Shinji had removed his boxers, giving her a full view of his lower backside. Her face matched her hair as she tried to divert her eyes. She tried to get the mental image of his ass out of her mind, but she could only think:

 _That doesn't look half bad…  
_ /

Kaji lead the Commander and his goons through the hallways of the main facilities of the Carrier. He wasn't the best tour guide, often forgetting important details and skipping facilities he deemed unnecessary. The Commander would be less than pleased if it wasn't for the fact he already knew most of the installations from his visits to other carriers.

"Anyway, this is the infirmary." Kaji explained. "Nothing too out of the ordinary if you have been to a NERV headquarters before…"

Misato tuned out his rambling. She was displeased for having to see him again. If it were up to her, she would beat the shit out of him. However, the Commander was there and his anger was even more undesirable than Kaji himself. Suddenly, Misato felt a pinch on her butt. She turned around only to find Kaji looking away feigning ignorance as he continued rambling about the facilities. She glared at him. The glare didn't go unnoticed by him and he retorted with a half-smile as he continued to look away from her. This pissed Misato off to no end, but, as she couldn't do anything about it, she continued walking.

This little incident didn't go unnoticed by Rei and Gendo either, who decided not to comment on it. While Rei didn't think much of it, Gendo internally smirked, knowing that he now had a new tool he could use to manipulate the care free Kaji were he to ever turn on him.

"Where is it?" Gendo finally decided to ask. Everyone knew what he meant by "it".

"It is in the lower hangar, if you want…" Kaji started. He couldn't finish though, as the alarms warning the crew of an Angel went off. Everyone was shocked, even the Commander.

"An Angel? Here?" Kaji mouthed dumbfounded.

Gendo walked over to Kaji and demanded "Take me to the HQ!" And just like that, Kaji lead the way to the main control room of the ship. They sprinted all the way and they could see that all around the carrier the crew broke into chaos. Gendo thought it was a pathetic sight.

They stormed into the main control room. The crew was surprised, to say the least. Gendo walked over to the captain of the ship, an old man who had a big white moustache. The captain was shaking and sweating. He nervously looked towards Gendo who just pushed him and declared "Someone brief me on the situation!"

Before anyone could speak, one of the marines stood up and announced "They are calling from the white house".

"Connect me to the call" Gendo said. He was now in control. The marine gave him an earpiece. "This is Commander Ikari, who do I have the pleasure to speak with?"

A shaky voice responded "I am Caspar W. Weinberger, Secretary of Defense. I take it you have encountered the Angel?"

"Yes, we have. When were you planning to inform us?" Gendo said.

"W-well, I was calling just for that!" The secretary of defense argued. He calmed down and continued "The president has allowed for troops to be sent. They are already on their way and will get there in a short notice. We advise you to stand by and wait for orders. Do not engage with the Angel until the troops have arrived."

Gendo listened intently to this new information. He really couldn't attack the Angel with the cannons in the carrier since it would most likely be ineffective. He could send the Children to board the Eva Unit 02. However, he only had Rei beside him and he believed she wouldn't be able to synch with the unit.

While Gendo was debating the possibilities in his mind, a marine stormed into the room panting. "Sir!" He exclaimed. "The Second Child and The Third Child are in the hangar waiting to get into Unit 02! What do we do?"

Gendo smiled. This was just what he needed.

"Commander? What is going on?" Weinberger asked desperately. Gendo ended the call and took off his earpiece.

"Get them into Unit 02."


End file.
